


Alternative ending - Dragon phobia?

by 8sylvaninspiration8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Hiccstid - Freeform, Hiccup coping on his own, Toothless helps, dragon phobia, father lives, getting over phobia, unexpected help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8
Summary: What if Astrid won the right to kill a dragon? What if Hiccup tried to save Hookfang and ended up with dragon phobia?Just an alternative story ending.





	1. The trouble begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below, I really would like to hear your opinion on the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for my family, who always listens to my weird ideas with patience.  
> Special thanks for my sisters. Without them, I wouldn't be writing. Thanks for always helping me out guys!

As Hiccup sat at his desk he rolled his pencil up and down as he always did when something mothered him. The piece of wood wheeled on the surface of several drawings most of which demonstrated a unique dragon who was never seen among Vikings. Two or three delineations feathered to the wooden floor blown down by the sigh the boy let out, breaking the monotonity.

The thought that troubled him was a serious one which could tear him away from his tribe and could destroy his far from perfect relationship with his father if it came to light. A burden which could not be shared with any person, nor animal. A fear that had to be pushed down and buried inside his soul several times, each of them similar to swallowing a bitter pill. Only at times with his best friend was he free from the poisonous thoughts which embraced him like liane.

And the cause was none other than a simple friendship! A forbidden one which if occurred to the Vikings would be destroyed immediately with not too pleasing results. Both halves would achieve severe punishment, the dragon would presumably be killed and Hiccup would be exiled for his traitorous actions such as befriending the enemy.

Since when did the war between Vikings and dragons last? None knew the answer. Most humans were satisfied with their glory earned in sanguinary battles and didn’t care enough to do some research in the subject, seeking for answers lost in the mists of time. A single friendship could not possibly change much. They would just both get themselves outcasted.

These gloomy thoughts swallowed Hiccup like an enormous hole where light is not known, until he found no other way to escape, but by keeping his gigantic secret. If any of his actions would be acknowledged… He didn’t want to think about it.

Since the day his life changed because of meeting Toothless the world seemed to turn on its head. Vikings, whose attention he had always wanted to earn begin to notice him as he showed some spectacular tricks none other knew. Though all these acts didn’t wake his interest now, instead of being proud like he imagined before, he felt the shame for hornswaggling everybody and wanted to disappear like Changewings in the woods.

Several pieces of paper landed on the planks near the other fallen drawings as a result of another sigh. His head slumped against the hard desk and remained there until he dragged himself up in order to gather the delineations scattered on the floor. It was never a good omen to leave a room untidied as his place could be visited by anyone, and his sketches weren’t designed for Vikings to examine.

Still, there were events he was unable to influence no matter how hard he tried. The final battle between Astrid and him was not even a day away in order to decide which one of the competitors proved to be worthy of defeating a dragon and taking the rightful place among the Vikings. It was all tempting, but Hiccup resisted knowing the crux of the matter: Toothless.

He would never be capable of facing his best friend after killing a dragon. As if taking a reptile’s life away would be so effortless. For him, the village’s runt even wounding such a magnificent creature would cause serious trouble, plus he valued actions discordantly. Alas the only outcome of the principal combat could be the triumphant Astrid. He has lost a precious chance to impress not only his Father, but Astrid as well, but he was willing to sacrifice such an opportunity if he could protect his only friend by doing so.

There could have been better solutions if only his Father had listened to him, just once.

“Damn it all!” he cursed slapping the pile of paper on the surface of the desk. Why did the Chief always ignore what he had to say?

Filled with fury, Hiccup nearly missed the silent crackles of the planks warning about an approaching person.

“Who could it be?” he wondered.”Gobber? What would he have to say? Father? Isn’t he like away still?

The drawing were slipped inside a crate which would hide the evidence of any not ‘usual behaviour’(which referred to going berserk on the battlefield with slaying dragons).

By the time Stoick the Vast reached the room the boy already seemed occupied with one of his inventions which (not unlike many others) had failed to work properly. Hiccup glanced up and pretended to be taken aback by the sight of his father outside the tiny room.

“Dad, you’re back! Gobber’s not here, soooo…”

“I know” the Chief made his entrance by squeezing himself through the narrow doorway with a moan escaping him, which slightly ruined the effect. Setting his horned helmet right he continued. “I came looking for you.”

“You did?”

Well, this was an extremely interesting turn of the events. Stoick hardly ever came to visit his own son, except when he was the one to blame for a calamity. Hiccup tried to look calm, but inside he was full of questions. ‘What did he do that his Father came right into his room to talk about it?’

“You’ve been keeping secrets.”

The chief’s voice was emotionless as a stone while his son nearly hiccupped. What could his father possibly mean?

“I…I have?” he stammered.

“Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?” the accusing glance pierced the boy to the table.

“I… I don’t know what you’re …”

“NOTHING happens on this island without me hearing about it!” the level of the voice mounted.

“Oh?” it was the only word he could manage to squeeze out.

Could have his Father possibly discover his enormous secret? He was still in the running, believing that the conversation was a colossal misunderstanding, but his hopes were crashed by the upcoming statement.

“Let’s talk about that dragon”

His blood froze along with his muscles, only his thoughts chased each other with great speed. When? Where? How? He slumped against the table.

“Oh gods. Dad, I’m so sorry, I… I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how to… er..” he quaked trying to convince his Father that the situation was different. He wanted to show the Chief the truth behind the accusation even if it meant admitting his utter defeat. But the most queer sound made him halt his desperate speech: a titter.

Stoick’s shoulders shook in a way that showed that he was having a wonderful time while his son forced out a laughter himself, trying to comprehend the sudden change of mood.

“You’re… you’re not upset?” he cut in.

“What? I was hoping for this!” the chief beamed.

“Euhh, you were?”

Hiccup frowned slightly, now totally confused. Did his father completely lose his mind? Why would he want his son to befriend an ‘enemy’ and hide it from the others?

“Believe me, it only gets better! Just wait ‘til you spill a Nadder’s guts for the first time and mend your first Gronckle head on a spear... What a feeling!”

Hiccup’s stomach began to swirl after imagining all that his Father had so enthusiastically demonstrated, but he didn’t have time to get a hold of himself as he cut through the air like a bola, landing in the crate which hid the proof of his traitorous actions. Though this was no punishment, rather a friendly bump from his jubilant father.

“You really had been going there, son! All those years the worst Viking Berk has ever seen, Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you and on the while you were holding out on me! Oh Thor, oh matey! Ahh… with you doing so well in the ring… we finally have something to talk about!”

The boy gathered himself and sneaked out of the crate with caution not to tip it over during the speech. The flow of words poppled out of the relieved Father like water at the time of thaw, forming an uncontrollable stream. Eventually the river of talk subsided and Hiccup glanced sideways. What was he supposed to say? As soon as the Chief made clear the purpose of his visit, the boy’s knees buckled with relief and it was a miracle that he still had the will to hold himself up. Toothless was safe. For once he was glad that his Father never listened to him. What could have happened if he did?

Hiccup took a big breath, but released it immediately not quite knowing how to continue while his eyes darted from one side to the other. Creating a lot of noise Stoick hopped closer with the chair on which he had seated himself. He leaned forward with expectant eyes, his posture mirroring a young lad’s who was waiting for a thrilling tale to be told. Silence only grew between them, both halves requiring the other to break it until the Chief remembered the purpose of his visit.

“Oh... I have… I’ve brought you something.”

Hiccup glanced up. He never heard his Father stammering before! But what he saw shook him even more. The expression, he saw, was steeped with pain.

“To keep you safe… in the ring” Stoick passed the horned helmet to his only son.

“Thanks!”

“Oh, your mother wanted you to have it. It’s half of our breastplate.”

The boy who was stroking the top of the headpiece withdrew his hand as if fire had burnt him with an ‘then-is-it-all-right-if-I-do-this’ expression on his face.

“Matching set” the adult clinked the one he was wearing. “Keeps her… keeps her close, you know”

Hiccup stared at the helmet which once belonged to his late mother with his eyes open wide. A wave of shame flashed through his body as he realised the value of the object he was holding, that his Father trusted him with such a precious matter. He really didn’t deserve it.

“Wear it proudly, it is your fate. You’ve held your part of the deal”

As the words reached his mind the boy’s mouth dropped open. Did that one sided conversation mean that much to the Chief?  He felt that he couldn’t keep up with the acting, so he faked a huge yawn just to make Stoick leave.

“I should really get to bed” he added. He had to make sure that the message reached his father!

“Yes, good, okay. Good talk”

“Yes, yes, I’ll see you back at the house! Thanks for stopping by and for the breasthat.”

“Well, euh, good night!”

No sooner than his Father emerged from the room Hiccup let the breath he was holding escape. If he hadn’t been so cautious there would have been inconvenient consequences. He couldn’t let his guard down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update regularly, but no promises. I'm only halfway done with this story and have completely no idea how to continue, but I'll work it out. Also open for any ideas! ( I have the main line, but not the details. I have like 8 more chapters nearly ready, but after we'll see.


	2. Two battles

The following day the duel at the ring was accompanied by the observant eyes of many Vikings. The boy regarded the dragon from his hideout behind the barrier, but his eyes were attracted sideways because of a sudden movement. Astrid’s reaction revealed that she was as mystified as Hiccup for meeting behind the same obstacle, but her expression darkened as the sky during a swift summer storm.

“Stay out of my way!” the ambitious girl hissed. “I’m winning this thing!”

She left the boy speechless and by the time he found his voice she was chasing after the dragon.

“Good, please, by all means!” came the answer and Hiccup realised that he really meant it.

Standing up from behind a block he set his helmet right and flashed a grin at the cheering crowd, but it had no heart in it. Then he docked. He was ‘tracking down his prey’. The dragon must have noticed something as he flew snarling, gritting his teeth in Hiccup’s direction. Not so fallen behind the keen girl peeked out and darted to another hideout following the Gronckle like his new shadow.

“This time, this time for sure!” she snapped, then without further hesitation advanced fast as lightning, roaring with fury with such force, which could easily defeat a dragon.

Hiccup sprang from his hiding place. He could hear the vicious cry, the stamping footsteps and knew that he just had to lose… but watching that a dragon got hurt? He wasn’t really ready for that. So he came charging just barely keeping it together, but he was late. He only served as a diversion.

Cheers erupted as the Gronckle lay, not wounded just paralysed, but still the girl had been amazing. Swift on the feet, strong, filled with determination, on the other hand Hiccup, well he was being Hiccup. With him performing so well before, quite many expected more, but that didn’t really matter now.

“Wait, wait!” Stoick’s voice cut through the huzzahs. “OK, quiet down, the elder has decided!”

With Gobber standing between the two potentials, Hiccup felt his heart race. You should pray-the thought crossed his mind, but to whom? Didn’t the gods want them to battle dragons? Wasn’t what he was doing a bit against their will?

The crowd’s cheers got him back to reality as he stared at the hand above Astrid’s head. He was out of the picture.

Storming out of the arena he rushed to the forge with furious movement, but seeing his face would have risen some questions. To tell the truth, he thought his knees would give his relief away, but there he was among the weapons thinking about what he should do.

Toothless? No. Visiting him would mean that his father would set the whole village on a search to find him, and he wasn’t really up for that yet. Besides, if he really was the obedient child everybody wanted him to be, he would stay and do something reasonable – like repairing a damaged sword!

The smithy rang with the sound of the hammer working on the metal.

Clink…clink…clink

He didn’t want to notice his father. He did not want to hear anything he had to say. But the silence was getting on his nerves.

“What?” Hiccup tried to snap, hoping he sounded angry enough.

“No need to be upset, Son. You didn’t stand a chance against Astrid. Just think about it: for nearly all of your life you’ve been the worst Viking Berk has ever seen, while the Hofferson girl has always been the best among the teenages. It’s no surprise she won!”

“Thanks for summing that up! This will really make me feel better!” the boy responded as his strikes began to fill with fury for the first time. His father might have been a hard-handed chief appropriate for fulfilling his duties, but dealing with family issues was beyond his power. He didn’t even notice the steel wakened in his son’s voice.  
“Look, you achieved appreciation which is far more than you could have asked for a few months ago. Maybe you’ll get another chance.”

Anger, hatred, everything was gone in a moment. It almost made him blurt out in a really not Viking like way.

You’re not going to convince them otherwise, are you? – he wanted to ask, but the question died unsaid.

He stared at his father’s back still hoping, that traditions were more important than making the Chief’s son a true warrior – who he no longer wanted to be.

With a determined face he turned back to his work. No matter what was going to happen, he was going to save the dragon. He wasn’t capable of watching a magnificent creature die without him doing something. That would be a crime just as bad as the slaying.

The monotonity of the strikes broke as an audacious idea formed in his mind washing away the fear for several moments, replacing it with anxious anticipation for the upcoming event.

As the day of the finals approached the Vikings began to be filled with agitation and Hiccup was no exception this time for the ceremony could bring him glory or utter defeat.

The grand stand was like a sardine can crowded with not fish, but the habitats of the village with only much more noise than usual. Hiccup watched his father mount the podium with a certain speed, reasonably light on his feet. As if his son’s defeat meant nothing to him!

“Today Astrid Hofferson becomes a Viking! Today she becomes one of us!”

Cheers broke out again and the chanting of her name was taken up by more and more people. Hiccup stared after the birds who escaped from the noise, wishing he could do something like that. As Astrid entered the arena, the sound became almost unbearable making the boy wince. He wouldn’t have been surprised if many villagers would have gone hoarse during the event. Picking up a shield and a battle-ax she called out:

“I’m ready”

The voices died as the massive metal doors separated.

With a huge roar (which caused several surprised cries) the flaming dragon broke out and ran along the walls looking for a way to escape. Nobody paid attention to the fire blasts, they just leaned closer as the dragon finally noticed Astrid. It was her fight now.

She attacked the Monstrous Nightmare without hesitation. She docked, kicked and avoided the flames with gracious movements. Even Hiccup who planned to miss most parts of the battle couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful girl, who risked her life to be something he would never be able to achieve: becoming a true Viking warrior.

He gasped as the dragon flamed up, Astrid avoiding the fire by inches.

She let out a short breath. It had been way too close. Everybody noticed the change in her eyes – the determination to finish this as soon as possible.

“Take this!” she shouted, then darted to the other side and…

…the axe came slicing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long, I planned to update sooner. I just don't have the time. It's not easy to write several stories at the same time, so most of my ideas are just ignored, or just written down as easy as possible, so I won't forget. I hope I'll have more time during the summer brake.


	3. One saved and one who was not

Hiccup winced at the sound of the impact, but the cheering crowd’s eyes were focused on the victorious girl as she straightened covered with sweat, so nobody noticed the movement. Vikings rushed in taking Astrid up, carrying her away.

“To the Great Hall!”

“We’re feasting tonight!”

“Tap the barrel!”

“Ale to everyone!”

In the cavalcade a few Vikings grunted as they moved the carcass.

“Why can’t we enjoy the ale first?”

“Ya know, chief’s order, no arguing”

“Hurry it up ya two! I want to enjoy the feast fast!”

But they didn’t hurry. They joked around, discussed the events, slapped each other’s backs, not even caring how the dragon was dragged.

They were not aware of the observant eyes following the route, the figure wincing every time the Nightmare bumped into an obstacle. The person who accompanied them shadowing every move that was made waited impatiently for the others to leave the scene.

There were just too many tasks and so little time! The gash was cleared, the bruises tended.

Then he too abandoned the unconscious reptile racing back to the village, only stopping to let his breathing return to normal before entering.

Back at the Great Hall the new dragon slayer was celebrated with a tremendous feast – wild boar, yak, fish, chicken and who knows what kinds of meat were roasted, fruits and nuts were served to complete the meal. Several casks filled with ale or mead were on tap while the mood rose considerably high.

In the air many fragrances combined which brought the water to the newcomer’s mouth and he felt the pangs of hunger. Viking entered and emerged from the massive building in an enormous chaos, so slipping among them was not as difficult as the person first had thought and he drifted along with the current of people directing him toward the ponderous gates which were now wide open.

Trying to mingle in the crowd Hiccup (who else could have been the mysterious dragon saver) made an attempt to avoid not only his Father, but Gobber and the teens as well. He didn’t think he could bear more sympathising or what was worse: more forced jokes!

He sighed as he remembered his duty to congratulate Astrid and turned to seek her whereabouts knowing that she will be fair. Whatever that meant, he wasn’t quite sure, but Astrid had always been like that. You never knew how she would react, but when she finished, you knew that it was fair, and mostly the best what could be said or done. Well, she was chief material.

Only that he didn’t really care about that now. His thoughts wandered far away – to the Monsterous Nightmare. During the next attack he would try to set it free…

 

* * *

 

 

The days of the celebration were over – the feast could not last over a week because of the possibility of dragon attacks, which luckily did not occur during the time when most of the village lurched along the streets under the influence of too much alcohol. Hiccup wasn’t sure that they could lift a dagger in that state, let alone a battle-ax or a mace. Though Vikings could be pretty surprising when it came to fighting drunken, so who knows?

No matter how hard he wanted to release the previously saved dragon, he didn’t want his tribe sustain heavy losses either. It did not stop him from waiting for the attack impatiently or from sneaking out to put the Nightmare back to its forced slumber with a bit of more dragon nip though.

He was rushing to his invention room filled with everything that most likely did not work, when the most pleasing tune reached his ears: horns sounding the alarm. Approaching danger.

He darted from the open space to cover in the direction of the forest, adjusting to the new destination. From his hideout Hiccup observed the Vikings passing by with caution, waiting restively for the adequate occasion to break out without being noticed. Then the gap came and he was gone to commit a forbidden act – saving a member of the enemy.

By the time he reached the dragon he was out of breath, his hands filled with the vial containing the antidote that he grabbed from his hideout in a hurry. He poured it into its mouth without a moment of hesitation.

Still feeling the consequences of his long lasting doze the Nightmare flamed up searching for his enemy who had wounded him, his eyes filled with rage, only one thing in his mind: revenge.

But the only living being close to him was a skinny, helpless human. Not even worth attacking. He sniffed the air – no weapons. Still alert he closed in willing to charge the moment he was threatened.

“You needn’t be so cautious. I’m not one of them.”

Then the boy stretched out his hand. The dragon nearly flamed up – attack! But the outstretched hand had no weapons, it was empty. And the human wasn’t looking. The fingers got closer and closer. And stopped. Just before him, making him decide what’s next. He closed the gap in between.

 

Hiccup glanced up a half-smile on his face as he felt the Nightmare’s head touch his hand. It was different. Not like he met Toothless. This was like a friendly gesture, while that was meeting a stranger. Opening a few forbidden gates and such, but then he just didn’t care. He looked at the magnificent creature in front of him.

“Go” he whispered. “I want you to be free! Make sure you don’t get caught again!”

And the reptile understood. He lengthened his leathery wings and sored to the sky with such grace that always surprised Hiccup. They just seemed too big for such fine movements. He just stared after, long after it disappeared.

“The village!” he realised.

Trusting his altering luck he darted back the way he came with only two almost invisible footprints in the soil – the marks that he was no longer one of Them.

He ran. He did not think about the dragon, nor Astrid, no, only about his Father and how he’s going to make it back before the Chief starts looking for him. And he would be looking for his son sooner or later. He knew how much damage Hiccup could cause (actually way more than the raiding dragons) and wanted to prevent history from repeating itself. Usually with no success.

One glance at the fight in the village, and Hiccup knew he was safe. The battle was still raging. Sneaking behind the huts he tried to avoid attention creeping step by step until… until his only cover went up in a puff of smoke. Literally.

The log he was hiding behind flamed up because of a blast making him jump out of fright (and the instinct to survive as he liked to tell) to the middle of the square - only to find himself staring into the eyes of a raging dragon! He saw the signs that it was going to ignite the moment before it did advancing at the helpless boy.

That’s when he knew it was all over.

He didn’t have the necessary skills and the will to kill a dragon, and without a weapon he had no chance. Playing with a furious, injured fire-spitting creature was too much of a risk even for experienced fighters.

He docked the blazing blast and was down on the ground in no time. He didn’t notice the dragon sneak (more like roar) behind him.

The pain in his left leg was unbearable as he cuddled his knees curling up in a tight ball, not even capable of thinking about his approaching death, only about Toothless. And how he let him down.

By the time his consciousness started to slip away he was almost pleased to leave this world full of sorrow and sore behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try to upload new chapters at the weekend, but since I have no time, I thought of doing it now. As I said I try to make regular posts, but haven't been able to keep it so far. Anyways I hope you'll like this new chapter.
> 
> Please send feedback! I know I'm not a good writer, and I just don't know how to improve my skills. Please comment!


	4. The first signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and the kudos! It really helps me going on.

Somewhere in the village a baby cried out just as the dragons abandoned the fight, their silhouette fading softly with few members of the flock which would never be seen again. The whole settlement was perfused with light given by the huge torches lit during the battle. The flames encompassed several lodges similar to triumphant bonfires accompanied by singing and quick action to put the fires out. The strong wind nourished the blaze magnifying it and carried the ember far after the enemy as if it was chasing the losing side.

* * *

 

The air did not move. The dark embraced the chamber as a mortal killer. Without human care the fireplace was filled with cinder, but no flames were visible.

 They died a long time ago.

* * *

 

The warriors congratulated each other, their cheeks red from the fight, the joy and the fires blazing like never before. The wounded were taken care of, but no complaints could be heard after a tremendous victory like today’s. Food was brought along with several casks of ale and the crowd broke out in loud cheers celebrating their triumph with ear-piercing music accompanied by the dance of several couples.

* * *

 

Silence. Not even a sound could be heard inside the hut. If somebody dared to disturb the peace and tiptoed up the stairs they would see a bed under a small window where the moon peeked in casting ghostly shadows along the walls. The trail of light highlighted a pale face with a helpless body of a boy forgotten by the tribe.

Almost forgotten.

* * *

 

Mingled in the rejoicing crowd a bulky figure tried to chase his worries away while trying to fit in the feast. Vikings passed him showing respect, he nodding in return with an approving proud-face.* Yet when he was left alone his thoughts wandered back to his home again where his only close family member lay and his heart sank as he acknowledged that he failed to protect his only son.

* * *

 

Unheard by the cheering village clinks of a hammer faded while the metal formed to the right shape under the beefy hands of the smithy. He was troubled by the same thoughts as the tribe’s chief, unable to untangle himself from the guilt. The boy was his apprentice after all! The hammer stroke again bringing the object to perfection. Wiping his sweltering forehead the one-armed one-legged Viking sighed. His job was done here.

* * *

 

The feast lasted throughout the night and all the warriors participated. A wound or two weren’t uncommon among the Vikings and no one made quite a fuss. Why would they? The triumph was the main point!

Nobody dared to drink to the excess, not wanting to risk their chance in the upcoming fight. Even without too much alcohol the celebration passed elated along with cheerful members as the volume did not subside.

* * *

 

Silence. Nothing more. Could this be the end? ...

 

A gasp. A single intake of breath. Or a suppressed scream.

The boy sat up, his eyes open wide as they darted from corner to corner trying to discover his current enemy by whom he was attacked. Realising that it had been just a nightmare he wiped his hair out of his face.

“What am I doing here?” he asked, but the empty house (of course) did not answer.

Hearing the distant cheers made him jump out of bed and he almost immediately collapsed. Hiccup did not try to stand up, instead he examined his left leg or where his left leg had been thinking about what had happened. He remembered setting the Monsterous Nightmare free, then returning to the village. Than it all came back to him.

_The fight._

_The dragon._

_The pain._

He winced. So it wasn’t just a nightmare after all! (Or it really was. A monsterous one.) Grabbing his bed he pulled himself up and stood up straight. Taking several breaths he repeated his previous action: one step – falling. Gritting his teeth he rose again and with the help of the objects in his room hobbled to the stairs.

Hiccup limped down and looked around in the chamber in the dim light. Though it was not his task he added a few logs to the fireplace and lighted them. Staring at the warming flames he waited for his Father to return.

* * *

 

As the Chief made his way back home the sun rose along with his hopes which did not vanish the moment he entered. Sitting by the fire was his only son who he so longingly wanted to protect, still pale after the severe injury, but the boy was awake!

“Hiccop!”** he almost whispered, than beamed. “You really had been worrying me there, son!” he did not add that he feared the worst after the memories of losing his wife came to mind…

“Hi dad! I’m fine. Well, actually I’m not quite used to this” he gestured at his peg-leg “but it’ll be okay.” (Well, not so true)

“That’s the spirit!”

Hiccup let his breath out and turned back to examine the flames. The gods had taken their toll. A left leg and really bad memories in exchange for a freed Nightmare. He should have been more careful!

His eyes unintentionally wandered back to his metal limb as he thought over what happened and its influence on the future. How was he supposed to fly with Toothless with this leg? The metal would slip on metal. He was already planning a new kind of tail with safety doing included, his father long forgotten. He had more important things to worry about!

* * *

 

He was overloaded with work.

Sometimes he thought how Gobber could give him so many tasks. Or was it that he did not work that fast anymore?

The peg-leg was something he was unable to get used to. Tough most of the Vikings did not notice his struggles, he still limped.

“Watcha’ doin’? Hit that axe while it’s blazin’!

Hiccup’s head snapped up at the volume.

“That’s be’er! I thought ya fall’n asleep!” then Gobber gestured at the piece of metal under his apprentice’s hands. “Finish it! We’re done for the day”

The boy smiled inwardly at that. The smithy was not unkind. Well, he was like a father that cared for him, taught him, helped him find his way. Truth to be told, he was more like a father than the chief!

All these long working hours weren’t a punishment for sneaking out or for getting injured. Yes, of course they prevented him from doing something stupid again, but they were Gobber’s kind of showing gratitude that he was still an apprentice. His apprentice.

Hiccup swiped his sweaty forehead and glanced out before leaving the forge. The last thing he wanted was to run into Snotlout or the twins. Yes, it was hard, but he’d been able to manage so far. None of the teens knew about his injury.

He blew the air out once he was in their hut. He wasn’t hungry, only tired. Exhausted. The stairs loomed over him. He did not remember how he managed to climb them. He didn’t know when was the last time he had a decent nights sleep. He felt it was ages ago.

Falling on his bed (he didn’t even have the energy to throw himself) he whispered a few words.

“Sorry Toothless. I’ll definitely see you tomorrow”

And he was fast asleep.

It began again. He was running across the forest. Out of breath, sweaty, but he couldn’t stop. That Thing was after him. He glanced back. Not far behind. With newly wakened energy he sprinted searching for cover, but he never reached it. He ran. But his left leg was no more. He cried out in pain and hit the ground. That loomed over him and…

His eyes shot open wide, breathing still hard, nursing his peg-leg. Only he could still feel it hurt. His left leg that was no more hurt. He curled up in a ball. He was tired, but too afraid to fall asleep. Just like every single night since then. All these nights compressing his fears, so his Father would not notice anything. So he could seem ‘normal’.

* * *

 

Horns. The alarm horns rang through the village. It was a brand new day when the attack began. And Hiccup? Well, he sneaked out. Again. He was a Viking. And, well, he was being Hiccup. Though he no longer looked for an opportunity to kill a dragon, no. He wanted to save them. A glance from behind his hiding place…

_The blast._

_The huge claws holding him down._

_The pain._

His eyes misted with fear and pain darted as he checked his surroundings. He did not notice that he hunched over his leg. But there was one thing he was sure of.

He didn’t want to see any dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted to write smile, but I don’t really think Stoick does that, I mean his name is Stoick and all, sorry if it sounds weird  
> **I know I misspelled it, but I think Stoick really sais this instead of Hiccup. maybe he should learn how to pronounce his son's name.
> 
> I don't know why, but when I thought about Hiccup's leg bitten off, I thought it could only be a Monsterous Nightmare. Or a Screaming Death, but as they didn't really appear in the first movie, I just sticked to the Monsterous Nightmare. I'm sorry Nightmares. I really shouldn't have done that to you!
> 
> At the first appearance of Gobber in this chapter he is making Hiccup's metal leg. Some time passed between that and Hiccup waking up, so the smithy could secure the peg-leg to its place.
> 
> I'm sorry for these cliffhangers (actually not so much), but I just love making them (and hate reading them). I hope you liked this chapter and more will be coming soon, so hang on!


	5. Coping with everyday life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, that I was late. Again. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

Lying in his bed Hiccup thought over his previous week. He wasn’t completely sure what time it was. Or what day. He only knew that he had seen too many dragons lately. He never noticed before that there were so many of them! And attached to every one of them was a tiny fragment of a memory, a flashback that took the boy out of space and time.

He stared at the ceiling - then he heard the noise that used to bring hope. Now it only brought fear.

Jumping out of his bed he was already halfway across the room knowing that he didn’t have much time left to reach the forge. Without dragons that is. The last thing he wanted was to find himself face to face to face with one of those reptiles. Not that he hated them. But he couldn’t get his fears under control. And if he was seen like that… He did not want to think about that possibility.

So he sprinted (or at least he liked to think he sprinted, but still not quite used to that junk of metal called his leg it probably looked more like skip-hobbling) and reached the forge just as the first signs of the battle started showing. Flaming houses, sheep running around, yells, the sound of the distant explosions. Well, every sound that usually could be heard during a battle. Only, there was no Nightfury today.

‘So ya made it” he heard Gobber call out, just as the first few (more like a lot of) orders came in.

“You thought I’d been carried off? I think I taste bad enough that one leg was more than they should have taken. Well, I’m no bulky meat-sack, probably they did not like your toothpick idea.”

The smithy snorted and hid a sigh. He was worried about Hiccup. He was not himself since the accident. But if he made sarcastic comments, then there was no grave problem. Of course his behaviour would change! His did as well! Ah, such a charmer he was! And Greta!

After, they did not speak a word, though their hammers clinked a conversation. The battle was still raging and where was dawn?

Hiccup could feel Gobber’s glances at him, which he almost immediately tried to ignore. But then a thought came to his mind: Every Viking loved a good fight. The bloodier the better. But his ‘master’ couldn’t really participate. Because he was busy guarding the chief’s son! The boy felt guilty. He never thought about that before! In every single battle the smithy was supposed to look after him and let the others have all the ‘fun’.

“You can go if you want” he told the adult. “I will not try to sneak out now.”

“And I sh’uld lis’en to ya, eh? How many times did ya promise me that alre’dy?”

“Euh… I guess like never? I never quite made it to the promising part.”

“All right! But I’m only going because they need me ou’ there! An’ don’t forget I’ll be watching! Ya know what I mean. Aaaaargh!” he disappeared in the cavalcade.

“I’ll never really understand battle cries” the boy muttered to himself and turned back to work.

He didn’t show any interest to the scene outside, in fact he was trying really hard not to even glance that way. There was a ‘Huuush’ sound of a battle-ax, then the roaring of a dragon. He winced.

‘Vikings’ he muttered to himself, as if he was not one of them.

Still lost in his thoughts Hiccup first ignored the suspicious sounds coming from behind trusting that it was Gobber who returned. Only after more weapons clinked on the floor did he realise that something was utterly wrong.

“What’s the probl…” he started, but did not finish noticing the massive body blocking the view.

He found himself eyeing his Nightmare.

And there was nowhere to run.

His mind was far away, trying to cope with the memories he saw, but her other senses did not vanish, like every time before. He could hear the battle raging, more weapons clinking on each other or on dragon scales. He could feel the chipped sword he was holding. He could still feel the pain, but he could bear it. He could do without hunching down.

Without even waiting for his sight to normally return, he swung his weapon, trying to place it between him and his enemy. Weapons, shields and tools met the floor with ear-piercing sound as they fell from their proper place. He did not realise it. All that mattered was survival – and that meant seeing the dragon. Seeing the closing teeth as his body did not obey him.

He stared up and waited for his death. There was just no way out of this situation. He could not tame the reptile – that would’ve been too risky. What if somebody saw him? Besides his own leg was swallowed by one of these creatures. He just didn’t have the will to hold a hand close to one of them. Not to talk about fear! It is easy to screw up something if you’re not sure of yourself. It works with the animals that way. He learned that the hard way.

His death was coming. He narrowed his eyes leaning away, just as he did when Toothless shouted at him. He waited… and when nothing came glanced up. The dragon backed away and was watching him with expectant eyes. Hiccup stared at the reptile still keeping his distance, but examined the creature.

“Oh no” he gasped.

He knew this Nightmare. He was the one who saved it – him – saved him after all. The dragon that should not be alive. He told a silent plea that no one recognises him. That would be a disaster.

“Shoo! Go away!” he whisper-shouted swinging the sword aimlessly around. “Go!”

The reptile no longer paid attention to him. He glanced sideways to the sound of approaching footsteps and backed away just as two bodies flew through the window. Hiccup stared at his Father. He never knew he could fit through such a tiny hole!

The dragon fled recognising his previous attacker, still feeling the sore of the wound. Astrid noted it with a satisfied nod.

Hiccup felt his legs go jelly – and this was not because of the presence of the girl he adored. But he knew that collapsing would not be wise. He leaned on a stone workface trying to act casual – with not much success.

“You all right, son?” the question came with not even a hint of steel in it. Those who knew Stoick very well were the only ones who could have realised that he was concerned.

His boy simply nodded in return, then as if he realised something tried a weird smile and began rambling.

“Of course! Why would there be a problem? Really nice of you to check on me…” he could not comtinue.

“Where’s Gobber? I told him not to leave ya!”

Hiccup stiffened. “I told him that I was not going to leave, so he can fight. You know how much he loves that! Besides, he’s somewhere near!”

“Then he should have come and helped ya!”

“There was no need! I had everything perfectly under control!!!”

Well, that was not quite true, but who cared. He was not going to admit otherwise.

Astrid tactfully disappeared from sight when the arguing began, though it did not last long. The chief had always had tons of work to do, and Hiccup just did not feel like shouting with his Father. He rather stayed in the forge to tidy everything up, even after Stoick left. Making up excuses would take quite a long time after all!

 

“What the hell were you doing back there?” a voice cut through silence startling Hiccup that he nearly chopped off hi other leg.

“Oh, Astrid! Hi, Astrid! Hi! ... I don’t know what you’re talki…”

“Yes, you do! What were you doing when we came?”

“Well, I was trying to defend the forge!”

“No, you weren’t!”

“Yes, I was!”

“No you were not! Look, you may have convinced your father, but I’ve seen you fight in the arena and this was NOT IT! What were you doing?”

Hiccup realised that the only way from this situation was telling a few part of the truth he so dauntlessly tried to protect, not wanting to reveal that he was absolutely not worthy of being the chief’s son.

“Look, since a battle with a little accident I try to avoid dragons…

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up.

“Little accident?” she echoed.

The boy blew out the air. This was the part he wanted to avoid the most. He only gestured at his peg-leg.

“Don’t ask.” he told her as the eyebrows seemed to shot ever further up.

“So avoiding dragons. Any particular reason? Apart from that” she mimicked his movements and pointed at his limb.

“Well, not really.” he continued quickly as the girl took a big breath probably to start yelling. “It is because of the leg. See, memories are hard to control”

“Meaning?”

Hiccup swallowed. Astrid was getting annoyed which was never a good sign.

“When I see a dragon I feel my leg bitten off again”

“Wait, WHAT? Hiccup, your father wants you to be that next chief one day! You cannot lead the tribe without facing dragons!”

“I know…” his thoughts were exactly the same. “Just please don’t tell anyone! I’ll figure this out myself”

“Okay, and what exactly is your plan?” it was horrifying how the girl could be so calm after being so angry. Just in a second.

Hiccup showed her a smile that made him look like he was insane, before answering.

“Dragon training”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost definitely going to be late sometimes. I thought that in the summer I'll have more time, but fate has other plans. So hang in there, I'll try my best.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! It feels so nice when you see, that you have another kudo!


	6. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Also please comment!

It didn’t take too long until Astrid got curious. What was that boy doing under the cover name ‘dragon training’? Whatever it was, it wasn’t exactly working. The girl took the liberty of lingering close to the forge while the next attack took place and when somebody made Hiccup look out, she saw it.

If she didn’t know it already, she would’ve thought that her mind was playing tricks, because not so long after it was gone. No traces were left of his fear.

 It made her think how much the boy hid from his tribe. He became a really good actor by the looks of it. It wasn’t exactly an essential skill, but she had to admit it was impressive. But what surprised her the most was that he wanted to do this alone. To solve his problems alone. To Astrid the son of the Chief always seemed a bit like somebody who would cause trouble and then got spared from punishment. Though he was different from the twins. He didn’t look for trouble – it just always happened to him. Maybe that was why he had to cope with so many things alone? But he still had his Father!

Well, after all it did not matter. But that lead back to the original problem. What was Hiccup doing all alone with the dragons?

She had to find out, no matter what.

Getting into the forest unnoticed wasn’t hard, but finding signs that would have revealed the boy’s whereabouts were a whole different story.

A broken branch. Uncovered footprints. Stones turned out of their proper place. Anything to get a hint!

No luck. Hiccup was a master at hiding his tracks… but not so experienced in quieting Terrible Terrors! A faint squeak was enough to set the desperate girl on the right path until she emerged to a cliff covered with the specific reptiles.

As Astrid had suspected they were having a feast of fish given by the chief’s son, who was mingled among them. The blonde examined the scene with newly wakened interest as she knew that killing a dragon with such luring was well, if not against the rules, but really frowned upon. It only showed that the person was a coward to try his luck on the battlefield. Was the boy going against the unwritten rules just to get over his fears before anyone could notice them? That would make him no better than a lowly thief. One who tries to steal victory and recognition.

She still observed Hiccup, not quite sure what to do. First, she would have to see what he actually did.

One of the Terrors approached the sitting boy. She leaned closer and held her breath, alert for every movement around. The boy stretched out his hand searching for the dragon and… he patted his back with a huge sigh.

“I wish I could see Toothless again, but I can’t. I really miss him”

To the blonde’s great surprise the Terrible Terror responded with a gentle sound as if it was trying to comfort the Viking and started purring. Purring!!! A savage beast should not act like an alleyway cat after being treated!

She almost couldn’t keep herself back from bursting out loud to her former mate that dragons couldn’t be trusted! Then again the more she looked at the peaceful scene, the more she became unsure of herself and the facts she had been taught. The place represented the impossible:

A dragon-Viking harmony.

The girl stared at the other with newly born awe. How everybody thought he was good for nothing, yet he could create peace with the enemy who responded to every single movement with the softest sounds! Who would have dreamed that dragons could actually be nice?

Her life changed a bit that hour, but she was yet to realise it. She left a scene, not wanting to disturb them, or get caught. Only after did she realise that Hiccup went against the unsaid rules, but as her vow did not extent to that situation, she didn’t hurry to the council, nor to the chief. She still had to figure out what that whole thing really meant. After all hundred years’ of knowledge could not be that wrong!

And from that on, she examined the training sessions. They were nothing special, but they had some kind of a weird atmosphere to them. If the dragons were so nice, why would they raid? She was yet to find out.

“Toothless…” she heard as she abandoned her favourite spot to return to the village.

She rolled her eyes. “Who’s this ‘Toothless’ fellow anyway?” she mumbled to herself. That was something which irritated her quite a bit. Hiccup always thought about this fellow, and if she was right it was a dragon. But what kind? Whatever Toothless was, Hiccup really missed him. He made it sound like they were pals. Like they were best friends!

Lost in her thought she almost missed the cry calling her name.

“Astriiid!”

She bolted. She was needed.

 

* * *

 

It was not long after when Hiccup walked on the exact same path to the deadly silent village. He approached the settlement, but couldn’t chase the memory away – the scene of a similar area abandoned because of the fatal attacks (either by dragons or enemy tribes). He was so little then, when his Father showed him one – it haunted him in the dreams for quite a long time. Reaching the hut he shared with his Father he couldn’t help but notice how every single lodge was neglected.

Where was everyone?

Not a living soul could be seen… until Fishlegs appeared out of nowhere. Still frowning because of the discovery beyond belief Hiccup turned to question him to get the answers needed to analyse a situation.

“Where did everyone go?” he burst out.

“Hiccup! I was looking for you actually, chief’s order. Every warrior went to discover a certain part in the forest. The hunters noticed something suspicious at a valley, so…”

He could not continue as Hiccup’s eyes widened hearing the statement.

“No” he burst out unable to take control over the situation. “No” he repeated taking a few steps backwards, then before the other could do anything, he scampered off to the woods.

Feeling the surge of adrenaline he raced past the pine trees at a certain direction while a picture came to his mind over and over again. He lost his mom long ago. His tribe did not want to accept him and yet, fate claimed another price. He could not let his best and only friend to vanish from his life as well! Just because he wasn’t able to protect him!

He skedaddled through the woods at an enormous speed no one has ever seen in the village. If Hiccup knew one thing, it was running – he had great experience at avoiding scolding by disappearing as he egged himself on to achieve greater celerity.

Rushing through the familiar forest his metal leg slipped. As he hit the ground he was already bounding up knowing that he couldn’t waste time. Branches snapped at his face leaving blood trickling down his cheek, but he didn’t make an effort to wipe it down. That would lose him too much precious time and he was having trouble with his metal leg as well…

He made it to the valley, to hear the voices of his tribe. He looked down, fearing the worst, and thought he was going to collapse with relief. Toothless was okay. Though the situation was not a good one. The Nightfury was stranded high on a rock surrounded by the desperate mob as he was just about to fire and…

“STOP!”

A voice cut through the loud bluster making the Vikings wonder who shouted it and to whom? Though it did not stop them from approaching the dragon which – to quite a few’s surprise – responded with obeying the cry shutting its mouth even if it meant his death. Sizing their chance the tribe moved forward to finally defeat the savage beast that tormented their lives. Well, it wasn’t every day that you could kill the offspring of lightning and death itself!

“STOP!”

This time the message was clear: it was meant for the Vikings. Appearing from among the people a skinny boy zig-zagged to face them covered with sweat, spreading his arms in a defensive way protecting the cliff. Despite his exhaustion nobody took him lightly – they did not miss the deadly steel in his eyes.

Stoick the Vast was the first to recover from the swift actions made by the unknown side of Hiccup – a dangerous one if you were to get on his bad side.

“Hiccup! What are you doing here? Get back to the village!” controlled by his worries the only thing he could see was the savage beast similar to the one which bit his son’s leg off. He stretched his arm to grab the boy by his collar and pull him back to safety, but the youngster ducked only to climb higher on the rock closer and closer to the potential danger until he stopped in his tracks to look down at the people. His voice was carried to the last ranks by the wind as he made sure that everybody understood his statement.

“I won’t let you harm him!” then he added with an apologetic light tone speaking behind his shoulder “I’m sorry Toothless it took me so long”

The Nightfury grunted in reply his green eyes scanning the crowd strenuously, though his attention seemed to wander back to the boy time after time.

Many of the Vikings started whispering, sharing their opinions about the matter agreeing that this time the chief’s son definitely crossed that certain line and should receive greater punishment then making him sorry. In the first rank a blonde girl stood out by taking a step backward after hearing the sentence. She examined the meetings with the dragons for a reason and knew exactly how much Hiccup loved Toothless. The only setback was that Toothless was a Nightfury. How was the boy able to tame such a wild creature? Terrors were different. Their behaviour could actually be cute. But a Nightfury?

Stunned by the turn of events she suddenly became aware of the scene because of the chief’s cry.

“Hiccup! Come down at this moment! You don’t even have a weapon!” he couldn’t see the truth. The dragon did not plan to hurt the boy.

“I do not need a weapon” came the answer dead serious. “I want him to live”

A small stone hurled out of nowhere aiming for the reptile, but Hiccup stood in the way. It did not cause damage, though getting the boy off his balance could cause much harm as his metal leg slipped. His eyes widened in fear as the earth approached at great speed. His father – letting go of his weapons – rushed to catch him, the only family he had, but to everybody’s surprise the impact never came.

The Nightfury snatched the boy grabbing him by his clothes and tossed him to the air, while the message was clear – the chief’s son was dead – but the most unpredictable outcome of the situation proved to be right.

Landing on the back of Toothless Hiccup examined the tribe that he no longer belonged to. In many eyes the light of understanding dawned as they recognised the leather thingy covering the reptile’s back to be a saddle. The fact that one of them would ride a dragon set them aback with such a force that no weapons rose against the traitor.

The second time that day the first to find his voice proved to be Stoick, his face woven with fury.

“I should’ve seen this coming. So everything in the ring, a trick?” The finger pointed at Hiccup fell down. “Where is the son who slays dragons?”

“He never existed. But you already knew that. It was you who told me a few months ago, that I was many things, but a dragon killer was not one of them. I finally realised you were right. And because of it I could never fit in. That’s why I choose Toothless”

Patting the reptile’s neck his next words weren’t for the tribe anymore.

“Let’s get out of here Bud, before he explodes”

The sky opened as they sored through the air leaving the abashed crowd behind till they were no more than tiny dots on the surface. Carried by the wind the only thing that approached them was an aggravated boom:

_**“HICCUUUUUUP!!!!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to my mind how easy it was to leave the village. I mean in the film Hiccup sneaked out with a basket or what full of fish, and nobody ever noticed? How is that possible?
> 
> Also, changed Astrid a bit. She's not telling anybody anything. Ahe's just curious.  
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for neglecting this story, but as I said before: no promises. I really suck at updating regularly and the summer is quite filled with things to do.  
> Also I am a bit stuck at this part, but I'll definitely finish this story, so no worries.
> 
> This is not a real chapter, that's why it won't be that long, but I thought even if I do not have another chapter ready, you deserve something to read! :)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and for reading ( still ) this story!

Astrid stared after the boy and the dragon until they became tiny dots, and disappeared on the horizon. Hiccup was gone. And without answering her questions! For a few moments she just stood there maybe waiting for that black dot to reappear, though she knew it won't. At least not yet. She walked back to the village casually, like nothing had happened, hiding the storm that was within her. It didn't take long to hear the shouts of the crowd.

"We're just lettin' him go?"

"Chase and capture him!"

"We ain't care he's yar son!"

"Punish him for once!"

She took a glance at the chief and knew she'd better stay in the background. In their disappointment the Vikings failed to notice that Stoick the Wast was raging with fury. She waited until his anger flared out.

"HE'S NOT MY SON ANYMORE!"

He shut the door with a loud BANG.

The crowd stared at the entrance. There was a reason why he was called Stoick. They'd never seen him this angry before. The girl was taken aback by the force, but more by the meaning. For the first time she was glad that Hiccup was not there to hear what his father had said. She saw Gobber hobbling to the hut and decided. For now she was not needed. But she would help the village more than she normally would do. Well, it could be her fault that Hiccup was exposed. If only she had been more careful...

 

* * *

 

The raindrops knocked on the roof of the hut. Inside a girl paced. A lot. And she couldn't really stop. She thought about Hiccup and the Terrors . About Hiccup and Toothless. About how Hiccup did in the ring. About how Hiccup could tame dragons .About Hiccup and how his father disinherited him in front of the whole tribe. About Hiccup... and a lot that she didn't really want to think about. 

How was he doing in that storm? Did he have time to get supplies?

She didn't even know why she was worried at all. At least the Nightfury was with him. It would take care of him. After seeing how much attention it paid to the boy even when the attack was going on and after how it saved him. She was at least sure of that. She didn't want Hiccup to die. He just couldn't be lost until she found out what the truth really was with dragons.

"That son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge bucket! And he had to leave just now! I wanted to ask so many things!"

She threw her battle-ax into the wood coloumn nearby. It was already marked with her previous attempts of calming down. Usually she would try to be reasonable, but today she just didn't care anymore. The hard gashes in the wood were like a dragon got inside her room and clawed its way out, but she didn't care.

Then a thought came that made her set down the weapon. Knowing Hiccup, he would never leave a few trapped dragon alone. He would come back to set them free. And when he would come, she would be there to meet him...

 

 


End file.
